


Nothing Matters Now

by AnAvFe



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: 2 Haikus actually, Enchantress lives survived au, Haiku, one from after, one from before the squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAvFe/pseuds/AnAvFe
Summary: The world was almost hers.





	Nothing Matters Now

The world in your palm

Your truest love at your side

Nothing matters now

 

Just a pale husk

Without both love and birthright

Nothing matters now


End file.
